the wolf and the hunter
by Mariannexdxxx
Summary: Santana and Brittany are best friends and they both have a secret. Santana is a werewolf and alfa of a pack and Brittany is a experienced werewolf hunter. Brittana
1. Chapter 1

The wolf and the hunter chapter 1

Summary: **Santana and Brittany are best friends and they both have a secret. Santana is a werewolf and alfa of a pack and Brittany is a experienced werewolf hunter. Brittana**

**Santana: **17 years werewolf, alfa wolf of one of the last packs in Lima. She's a big black wolf and in her pack are: Puck,Quinn, Finn, Sam, Mike, Rachel, Blaine and Kurt. Santan's parents are killed by werewolf hunters when she was just a pup and now she's seeking vengeance.

**Brittany:** 17 years old. Brittany's grand grandparents were killed by werewolfs and since then is Brittany's family hunting werewolfs but when she was little her mother was killed by werewolfs. Brittany was trained by her father how to kill and hunt a werewolf and she's not backing down.

**I hope you like my story and please review.**

**Warning: there may be some spelling mistakes since english isn't my first language.**

* * *

Santana POV.

_My parents took me and my pack to the forest to play._

_So Mike, Sam,Finn,Blaine and Puck are chasing a rabbit,Rachel and Kurt were chasing eachother and Quinn and me are just playing with eachother._

_My parents are just watching us and making sure there is no danger since we are all pups._

"_heey Santi,why don't we play with Kurt and Rach" Quinn asks me through are bond we share._

"_Sure,race you to them or are you scared that you will lose" I said wagging my tail and giving her a playfull growl._

"_Never" she said and we start running as fast as our little paws could carry us._

"_hey Maribel you look amused, what 's going on" My father Antonio said as he lay down next to my mother._

"_Oh, it's nothing just watching little Quinn trying to beat our little puppy." My mother said watching us racing._

_A gunshot sounded out of nowhere and we all started to panic so my parents jumped into action._

"_Mija, get everybody out of here and wait with them, we will go get you when the coast is clear." My mom said and my dad let out a growl._

_I let out a howl to warn my pack and start running away. The rest of my pack follows me till we were out of sight but I could still see everything_

"_Hey look, there are two of those ugly beasts" one of the four persons and pointing a gun towards my dad._

_My dad let out an angry growl and showing them his teeth as he and my mother circling around them._

_I heard a gunshot and saw my mother falling to the ground and my father attacked the woman who shot my mother._

"_MAMI, MAMI!" I shout as I start whining and running towardsmy mother._

"_Santana go back now" my dad said but I don't listen and continu running towards my mami._

"_I see you beast have a little pup, what a beautiful price" the man said as he pointing his gun towards me._

_My father let out a howl as he's trying to call other werewolfs and he is standing before me growling and barking to the people._

"_Santana you need to go now, go back to your pack and wait there everything is going to be okay." My father said through our bond._

"_But what about mami" I said _

"_GO NOW" my father said as he jumped towards the man. I start to run awayto my pack and heard an another gunshot and I look back and I see the man pushing my dad's body of him._

" _Go find the pup,I know there-" the man is interupted by an attacking pack of adult wolfs._

_The pack of wolfs start to attack to people and one of the wolfs killed to woman who shot my mother._

"_MAMA" I see a little girl with a mask on and blond hair running towards the woman._

"_LINDAA, you will pay for that beast, Engel go back it's not safe" the man said as the pack of wolfs encircle them growling and barking._

"_Marco let's go we will get them an another time and we will get vengeance for what they did to Linda" an other man said as they take the little girl and start running away from us._

_When the people are out of sight I change back into my human form and run to my mother._

_My pack and the other one also change back in their human form._

"_Mami wake up, come on mami wake up" I said as I shake my mother's dead bodyand suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and I see the parents of Quinn, Puck, Finn, Kurt, Mike,Blaine,Rachel and Sam standing beside me._

"_I'm so sorry Santana but she's gone" Quinn's mom Judy said._

_I start to cry harder and then I see my father's body laying on the floor and start racing to him._

"_PAPI, PAPI,THEY'RE GONE YOU CAN GET UP NOW!"I said shaking him._

"_Santana I'm so sorry but your mami and papi are both dead" Judy said again as she pulled me in a hug and I cry into her shoulder " MAMI, PAPI,NO ME DEJES SOLA_,DESPERTARSE"

"Santana wake up, it's just a dream" I hear a voice say.

"Santana please wake up" My eyes shot open and I jump up and I see Brittany looking at me.

"Bad dream?" she said as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah go back to sleep" I said as I lay down again.

I can't believe it's been 12 years since my parents were killed. Don't worry Mami Papi, I will get my revenge on them if it's the last thing I do.


	2. Chapter 2

The wolf and the hunter chapter 1

Summary: **Santana and Brittany are best friends and they both have a secret. Santana is a werewolf and alfa of a pack and Brittany is a experienced werewolf hunter. Brittana**

**Santana: **17 years werewolf, alfa wolf of one of the last packs in Lima. She's a big black wolf and in her pack are: Puck,Quinn, Finn, Sam, Mike, Rachel, Blaine and Kurt. Santan's parents are killed by werewolf hunters when she was just a pup and now she's seeking vengeance.

**Brittany:** 17 years old. Brittany's grand grandparents were killed by werewolfs and since then is Brittany's family hunting werewolfs but when she was little her mother was killed by werewolfs. Brittany was trained by her father how to kill and hunt a werewolf and she's not backing down.

**I hope you like my story and please review.**

**Warning: there may be some spelling mistakes since english isn't my first language.**

* * *

Brittany POV.

"Santana wake up, we need to get ready for school" I said as I start to shake Santana.

"Mhhhh, Britt, let me sleep it's to early" Santana slurred as she turn away from me and continu sleeping.

" Come on babe, wake up, you don't want to be late again" I said as I kiss Santana on her cheek.

"I'm up, I'm up" Santana said with her eyes half open.

"Good, why don't you take a shower and I will make you breakfast" I said getting up and walking downstairs.

"Goodmorning daddy" I said as I saw my dad drinking his morning coffee.

"Goodmorning Engeltje, I see you finally got Santana out of bed" He said to me as we both start laughing.

"Yeah, she just isn't a morning person" I said as I start making egg with bacon.

After 15 minutes Santana finally walked down stairs in her cheerios uniform with a irritated look on her face.

"And the ice queen finally arrives" My dad said laughing.

"Haha very funny Marco" Santana said as she sits down and begin to eat her breakfast.

I always make her eggs with bacon. I just love to way she eats her bacon.

* * *

Santana POV.

It's 7:45 am when we finally arrive at school and I see Quinn, Puck and Finn standing by the entrence.

"Hey San, my mom was worried when you didn't come home last night" Quinn said.

"Hey Q, I'm sorry I should have called but I had a wonderful make out session with Britt-Britt" I said winking at Brittany.

Quinn looks at me with a grossed out face "Gross, you could have spared me the details." I laugh as I look at Brittany "Hey Britt, I see with lunch okay".

"Okay see you at Lunch" Brittany said as she walks towards her first class.

"_okay when I was at Britt's house, I smelled something weird" _I said to Quinn, Puck and Finn trough our bond as we start walking towards class

They look at me like I'm crazy "_What do you mean weird"_ Puck said.

" _I don't know what it is but I don't like it" _I said as Quinn and I arrive at Spanish.

"_Well how about we investigate tonight, Maybe it's just nothing" _Finn said as he and Puck walk to their class.

"_Yeah, I will warn the rest of the pack and we will see you at our spot" _I said as I sit down next to Quinn.

* * *

Santana POV.

"Okay pack listen up, when I was at Britt's house yesterday I smelled something weird, I don't know what it is so we will investigate it. But we need to be careful we don't know if there are any hunters here. So when you find something give us all a warning trough the bond." I said to my pack.

"Do we even know it's something dangerous" Rachel said uncertain.

"No but I rather be safe than sorry, Now Go" I said as she jump forward and transform into my wolf form and the rest of the pack follows my lead and we start running to Brittany's house.

"_Okay, Quinn and Puck you're with me and the rest split up. Don't forget be careful."_ I said as Quinn, Puck and me start walking towards the garden.

"_hey San do you smell this"_ Puck said as he walk towards the door to the basement. I start to make my way to Puck. "_it kinda smell like wolf"_ I said as my eyes went wide.

Why does brittany's basement smell like wolf. Could it be possible that Brittany is a werewolf too. But that is impossible, me and my pack and their parents are the last werewolf here in Lima.

"_SANTANA, LOOK OUT"_ Quinn shouted as I hear a gunshot and then I feel pain in my leg and I start whining

I look up and see a hunter running our way and the rest of my pack are protecting me by growling and barking. I see Quinn walking my way but my sight begin the fade away and I lose consciousness and the last thing I hear is a howl.

* * *

Brittany POV.

I am finally finished with my homework and start making way to my bathroom and run a bad for myself.

I walk back to my room to get my clothes when I see a pack of 9 wolfs walking in my backgarden.

I quickly get dressed and start running to the basement to get my gun and all the other stuff and run back upstairs " PAPA, WOLFS IN THE BACKGARDEN. IT'S A BIG PACK OF 9 WOLFS" I shout as I run out of the door.

I see 3 wolfs by the door that leads to my basement and I see a big black one. No doubt that's the alfa so I shoot it right leg. I see the wolf fall to the ground and as soon as the wolf was on the ground all 8 wolfs are encircling it and start growling.

A wolf with blond fur walks to the fallen wolf and start dragging it away to the forest and as soon as they were gone the rest of the pack also runs back to the forest, so I start to chase them but they are nowhere to be seen and then I hear a howl.

"DAMMIT. Lost them" I cursed and start to walk back to my house.

Don't worry little wolfs I will get you one day and then you will be all dead for what your kind did to my mom.


	3. Chapter 3

The wolf and the hunter chapter 3

Summary: **Santana and Brittany are best friends and they both have a secret. Santana is a werewolf and alfa of a pack and Brittany is a experienced werewolf hunter. Brittana**

**Santana: **17 years werewolf, alfa wolf of one of the last packs in Lima. She's a big black wolf and in her pack are: Puck,Quinn, Finn, Sam, Mike, Rachel, Blaine and Kurt. Santan's parents are killed by werewolf hunters when she was just a pup and now she's seeking vengeance.

**Brittany:** 17 years old. Brittany's grand grandparents were killed by werewolfs and since then is Brittany's family hunting werewolfs but when she was little her mother was killed by werewolfs. Brittany was trained by her father how to kill and hunt a werewolf and she's not backing down.

**I hope you like my story and please review.**

**Warning: there may be some spelling mistakes since english isn't my first language.**

* * *

Brittany POV.

My dream is interrupted by my alarm and I slam my arm a little too hard on the alarm.

" I hate Monday's" I mumble as I start to get up and put my glasses on and walk to my bathroom to get dressed.

10 minutes later I come out of the batroom wearing a red plaid skirt that comes just above my knees, a white button up shirt, black knee high socks and red ballarina's and put my hair in a ponytail.

I know that I look like a nerd but that so that nobody finds out about me being a werewolf hunter and besides Santana says that I look like a hot nerd.

" Brittany, your girlfriend and some blond girl are here" I hear my dad shout from downstairs. I didn't realise that it time already to go to school since I don't even have time for breakfast.

"I'm coming" I shout back as I run downstairs.

"Hey babe" Santana said as she gives me a quick kiss on my cheek. People still find it weird that Santana and I are girlfriends since I'm the school nerd and glee loser next to Rachel Berry and Santana is the most popular girl in school next to Quinn even though they both are also in glee club and Santana is the head cheerio.

"hey baby. Quinn" I said, I said Quinn's name with a little bitterness in my voice. Quinn looks at me with a annoyed face and said " Hey,Loser." That's what Quinn always call me. You see Quinn and I aren't on good terms with eachother.

"Q be nice, come on let's go" Santana said sensing the tension. And when we start walking away I see Santana limping.

Hey San, what happened with your leg?" I said as she looks at her leg and than back at me.

"Oh, I fell down the stairs yesterday and my leg hit something hard, no biggie." Santana said as we sit down in Quinn's car and drive to school.

* * *

Quinn POV.

I honestly don't know what Santana sees in that girl, I mean Brittany is on the bottom of the food chain and Santana is on the top. I there's something about Brittany I don't trust.

"hey Q what are you thinking about" Santana said as she's looking at me.

"Nothing" I lied looking at the front of the class room.

Santana looks at me like she's not believing me "come on Q, I have known you since we were in diapers, I know you're thinking about something."

I sigh and look at Santana "_there's something I don't trust about Brittany"_ I said trough our bond so that nobody could hear us.

Santana looks at me "_what do you mean?"_.

"_I don't know what it is but I don't trust it, remember Friday when_ we were _investigating her house, I smelled the same thing when we were there this morning. I just don't trust her, there is something going on with her and I want to know what it is."_ I said. Santana looks at me like I'm crazy but then she thought for a minute and looks at me"_I guess your right, I smelled it too. I'm going to Britt's house today and her sister is home and she always wants to play hide and seek so then I can go to the basement and have a look around." _

The bell rings so we stand up and walking to the door where Brittany is standing " Hey San, you ready to go".

"Yea, Bye Q and tell the rest." I said as a take Britt's hand and start walking to her house.

* * *

Santana POV.

After a 20 minute walk we finally arrive at Britt's house and as soon as Britt opened the door I feel something jump on me " Hey Santie, you wannna play hide and seek" said Brittany's little sister Emily.

"Hey Emmie, I need to rest, it was a long walk." I said as I sat Emily on my lap.

Emily is adopted since Britt's mom died 5 years ago and Britt was getting lonely.

"Ahh poo, but after that you will play right" Emily said with her big puppy eyes.

No not the puppy eyes, nobody could resist her puppy eyes " Fine but only if your father and sister also play with us " I said as I look at Britt and Marco with my puppy eyes. Marco sighs "Fine but Emily you search".

Emily jumps off and shouts happely "YEAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, it's going to be fun, now go get ready to hide".

My plan is working so far, my werewolve senses are going crazy.

Emily is standing by the door with her back to all of us and she start to count " one…two…three…four…".

I quickly run towards the basement door and start to make my way downstairs. It's pitch black but luckely I can see in the dark because of my werewolf sense.

I start to smell around the room and a quickly catch the scent I am looking for. "Finally" I whisper.

I start to follow it but it leads me to a painting. "What the fuck, I must have smelled it wrong" I whisper to myself again.

Wait it could be a secret passage so I feel around the painting and the wall but nothing seems to happening. "Shit, almost had it" I curse.

"_Quinn, can you hear me?"_ I ask hopefully.

"_Yeah, did you find anything?"_ Quinn asks curious.

"_Almost, I caught the scent but it leads me a painting, so I thought that it might be a secret passing, so I start to feel around but nothing happened." _I said as I start to feel the wall again.

"_Did you feel the painting too and the objects around it?"_Quinn asks.

"_No not _yet" I said as I feel around the objects and suddenly I push something down

"_Q I think I foun it AAAHHHHHH"_ suddely I start to fall down.

I fall down on a slide and sliding down for a long time and then I hit the ground hard .

"_Santana! are you alright, did you find it"_ Quinn said through our bond and I start to get up and looking around me "What the fuck.

* * *

**So I ending this chapter with a cliff hanger. I hope you like it.**

**Please review if I should continu it or not.**


	4. Chapter 4

The wolf and the hunter chapter 4

Summary: **Santana and Brittany are best friends and they both have a secret. Santana is a werewolf and alfa of a pack and Brittany is a experienced werewolf hunter. Brittana**

**Santana: **17 years werewolf, alfa wolf of one of the last packs in Lima. She's a big black wolf and in her pack are: Puck,Quinn, Finn, Sam, Mike, Rachel, Blaine and Kurt. Santan's parents are killed by werewolf hunters when she was just a pup and now she's seeking vengeance.

**Brittany:** 17 years old. Brittany's grand grandparents were killed by werewolfs and since then is Brittany's family hunting werewolfs but when she was little her mother was killed by werewolfs. Brittany was trained by her father how to kill and hunt a werewolf and she's not backing down.

**I hope you like my story and please review.**

**Warning: there may be some spelling mistakes since english isn't my first language.**

* * *

Santana POV.

"Santana, are you alright? _What happened?_" Quinn asks . I look around the room, it's a lagre room with a lot of passages and a lot of computers and radars.

"_I'm fine, I found the secret passage and now am I in some sort of secret base, why would Brittany have a secret base under house."_ I ask as I walk around looking for answer.

"_I don't know but what do you see"_ Quinn said curious. I start to walk trough one of the many passages. It leads me to a room full of guns and knives and pictures of what I thinks is Britt's mom.

"_I see lots of guns and knives and photo's from Britt's mom I think"_ I said as I walk to a big framed photograph of the same woman and under the picture is written _**in memory of Linda Pierce. Killed by werewolfs 19th of May 1998**_. I look at the text "Mmm, the same day as my parents". I said and then I see a button next to the picture, so I press it and a big tube made of glass comes forward and there is a wolf inside of it. I immediately recognize the wolf. "Mami" I said as tears fall down on my cheek. There's text above the tube _**Last werewolf Linda ever killed.**_

"_Santana, can you hear me, what's happening"_ I hear Quinn say in my head but I'm crying to hard to answer. Brittany's mother killed my mother so that means that her father killed mine. Brittany's a werewolf hunter. My girlfriend is a werewolf hunter. I need to get out of here.

"_Santana please answer, what's wrong I can hear you crying, what did you find out"_ Quinn start begging me. I take a deep breath to calm myself or else I turn into my wolf form.

"_Q,I'm coming home, I will tell you there and please call te rest too they need to be there when I tell what I found out"_ I said as I try to be strong bu_t _fail. Before I know it am I standing before the slide and I start climbing it, with help from my claws of course. I am back in the basement and walk to the door that leads to the garden and quickly climb up the stairs and jump in the air and landing in my wolf form and start running to Quinn's house as tears still fall down my cheek.

* * *

Quinn's POV.

After Santana said that I quickly called the rest of the pack to come to my house. After 20 minutes everyone is here and we are waiting for Santana to arrive.

"What is taking her so long" Puck said impatient. Before anyone could answer a big black wolf with chocolate brown eyes steps into my house and quickly turns into Santana.

"Santana what's wrong" I ask as Santana throw herself in my arms crying her eyes out.

"He killed my parents" Santana said between sobs.

"Who killed who?" Puck said as he put a hand on Santana's shoulders.

"Britt's dad, he killed my father and her mother killed mine, Britt is a werewolf hunter" Santana cried. Everyone gasped because no one had seen this coming.

Poor Santana not only did she find out who killed her parents but also that her girlfriend is a werewolf hunter.

"San, I hate to break it to you but you can't have a relationship with Brittany anymore, what if she find out about you being a werewolf, it's not safe for you anymore so you have to break up with Brittany" Rachel said

"I know" was all that Santana could say as she cried into my shoulders again.

* * *

Brittany POV.

I am so worried about Santana, she just disappeared yesterday and she's not answering my call and tekst messages. I am walking through the school halls trying to find her but it looks like she's not at school so I just walk to the choir room, maybe she's there.

My heart drops again as I see everyone in the choir room but Santana and Quinn so I just sit down next to Artie and for some reason are Mike, Sam, Puck, Finn, Kurt, Blaine and Rachel giving me weird glares.

"Okay everybody who's ready for Regionals, euhh where are Quinn and Santana?" Mr. Schue said as he walks into the choir room and as on cue Santana and Quinn are walking into the choir room. Santana looks like she's been crying and Quinn is staring at me with an angry and hatred look.

"You're late, Santana are you alright?" Mr. Schue said as he noticed how upset Santana looks.

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue, I'm fine but I like to sing something to Britt" Santana looks at me with sad eyes.

I know this is not going to be a song about love maybe something happened and she needs my support.

"Of course Santana, take us away" Mr. Schue said as he sit down in the front row.

Santana takes a deep breath and the piano start to play.

**If I should stay,**

**I would only be in your way.**

**So I'll go, but I know **

**I'll think of you every step of the way.**

**And I will always love you.**

**I will always love you.**

**You, my darling you. Hmm.**

**Bittersweet memories**

**that is all I'm taking with me.**

**So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.**

**We both know I'm not what you, you need.**

**And I will always love you.**

**I will always love you.**

Myeyes are getting teary because I know this is not going to end well.

Santana finally looks me in the eye and she's crying as well.

**I hope life treats you kind**

**And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.**

**And I wish to you, joy and happiness.**

**But above all this, I wish you love.**

**And I will always love you.**

**I will always love you.**

**I will always love you.**

**I will always love you.**

**I will always love you.**

**I, I will always love you.**

**Darling, I love you**

**Oh I'll always, I'll always love you**

I finally stand up and walk to Santana but she takes a step back away from me and I start to get worried, I mean first the song and now she won't even let me near her, something is going on and I want to know "babe, What's wrong, please you can talk to me" I said as I try to hug her but again she's steps away and put her hand up signaling me to stop.

"Santana please, what's wrong?" I start begging. Santana looks at me and there is something dark in her eyes I just notice and she's not saying anything and that what I hate. I know Santana is not good at sharing her feeling but I need to know if I'm going to help her.

So I try again "San, please".

Santana takes a deep breath and she's saying the 6 word nobody wants to hear in a relationship

"I am breaking up with you"

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter. I admit it's not my favorite chapter of the story. But please review of you like it or how I can make this better.**


	5. Chapter 5

The wolf and the hunter chapter 5

Summary: **Santana and Brittany are best friends and they both have a secret. Santana is a werewolf and alfa of a pack and Brittany is a experienced werewolf hunter. Brittana**

**Santana: **17 years werewolf, alfa wolf of one of the last packs in Lima. She's a big black wolf and in her pack are: Puck,Quinn, Finn, Sam, Mike, Rachel, Blaine and Kurt. Santan's parents are killed by werewolf hunters when she was just a pup and now she's seeking vengeance.

**Brittany:** 17 years old. Brittany's grand grandparents were killed by werewolfs and since then is Brittany's family hunting werewolfs but when she was little her mother was killed by werewolfs. Brittany was trained by her father how to kill and hunt a werewolf and she's not backing down.

**I hope you like my story and please review.**

**Warning: there may be some spelling mistakes since english isn't my first language.**

* * *

Brittany POV.

It's been 2 week since Santana broke up with me and I still don't know why. Santana is ignoring me, hell she doesn't even acknowledge me. People always told me that they are intimidated by Santana, I never believed them because Santana was nothing but nice to me but now I believe them, when I look at Santana she's a different person, a stranger. Since I'm not Santana's girlfriend anymore my popularity dropped even more, hell even Berry is more popular than me. But the worst part of it all is that I've seen Santana making out with Puck, I know Santana is Bisexual so she likes boys too but I don't understand how quickly she moved on from me. I am on my way to my locker when I see Santana standing by hers so I walk towards her and of course she doesn't acknowlgde me.

"Hey" I said timidly. Santana turns around to face me. I look her in the eye and those beautiful brown eyes I used to love are now hard and cold when she looks at me. Santana doesn't say anything to me.

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask. Santana rolls her eyes and turn away from me and towards her locker. I look at her locker, that was once full of pictures of Santana and me, is now full of pictures of Santana, Quinn, Finn and Puck.

"Did I do something wrong?" I tried again, hoping she would answer this question, but of course she doesn't. Santana looks kinda irritated and I know she's struggling not to answer me.

"Please" I want to say more but I couldn't bring the words out of my mouth. Santana looks now pissed off as she turn around to face me again and finally says something "Oke listen, I broke up with you because it didn't work anymore. I am the HBIC of McKinley, Head cheerio of the cheerios, most popular girl in school and on top of the food chain and you are a loser and on the bottom of the food chain, you're below me and I can't date someone who's below me. Simple is that. Now if you would excuse me I need to go to cheerio practice" Santana said as she walks away. I can't help but feel even more heartbroken than I already was, every words she said is like venom in my heart. Once I see walk around the corner and out of sight I let my tears fall. I let myself slide down the lockers and to the floor. After a few minutes I can feel a presence in front of me, I look up and see Quinn standing there with her bitch smirk.

"Hey loser" Is all Quinn said.

"What do you want" I said as I stand up drying me tears with my sleeves.

"I need you to stay away from Santana. She clearly doesn't want to be your friend anymore. I don't get why it took so long for her to break up with you or why she even started that relationship with you but she finally came to her senses to break up with you. Who want to have a relationship with you, I mean look at you, you're a nerd, a loser, ugly and like a ant just waiting to be stepped on by Santana or me because your below us. So stay away from her" Quinn said with venom on her voice. Before either of us could say anything else, Santana walks around the corner and shouted "hey Q, leave the pigtail and get your ass back in practice." I can't help but feel hurt by the new nickname Santana has given me. Quinn gives me one more glare before walking away. I look at Santana and she's glaring at me as well and I kinda feel intimidated by her. I know today is going to be a long and painfull day.

* * *

Brittany POV.

I walk to the choir room, I really looking forwards glee because it's Adele week and I love Adele.

I walk into the choir room and the first thing I see is Santana making out with Puck, I want to walk out again but Mr. Schue walks in "Oke guys, who wants start us up."

I sighed and sit down next to Tina. Rachel went to perform hometown glory and after Rachel went Mercedes and shhe performed Rumor has it. Everyone had already performed except Santana.

"Oke Santana are you ready to perform your song?" Mr. Schue said as Santana walks to the middle of the room.

"I'm going to sing make you feel my love to my boyfriend Puck" Santana said as she blow a kiss to Puck.

I can't help but feel my heart break into a billion peaces as she said 'boyfriend'.

Brad start to play the piano and Santana start to sing with so much emotions.

**When the rain is blowing in your face****  
****And the whole world is on your case****  
****I could offer you a warm embrace****  
****To make you feel my love**

**When the evening shadows and the stars appear****  
****and there is no one there to dry your tears****  
****I could hold you for a million years****  
****To make you feel my love**

**I know, you haven't made your mind up yet****  
****But I would never do you wrong****  
****I've known it from the moment that we met****  
****No doubt in my mind where you belong**

**I'd go hungry****  
****I'd go black and blue****  
****I'd go crawling down the avenue****  
****No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do****  
****To make you feel my love**

**The storms are raging on the rolling sea****  
****And on the highway of regret****  
****The winds of change are blowing wild and free****  
****You ain't seen nothing like me yet**

**I could make you happy****  
****Make your dreams come true****  
****Nothing that I wouldn't do****  
****Go to the ends of the earth for you****  
****To make you feel my love****  
****To make you feel my love**

Santana stops singing and the whole just went berserk with clapping. Tears are in my eyes as I see Puck standing up and walking to Santana and kiss her on her lips.

I can hear whistles from the rest as Santana and Puck kiss. I can't take it anymore so I stand up and walk out of the choir room crying.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter. I just hope I didn't make Quinn too bitchy. Please review.**

**It's going to be Pucktana for a few chapter but brittana is end game in this story.**

**I am going on vacation so I won't be updating for 4 weeks.**


	6. Chapter 6

The wolf and the hunter chapter 6.

Summary: **Santana and Brittany are best friends and they both have a secret. Santana is a werewolf and alfa of a pack and Brittany is a experienced werewolf hunter. Brittana**

**Santana:**17 years werewolf, alfa wolf of one of the last packs in Lima. She's a big black wolf and in her pack are: Puck,Quinn, Finn, Sam, Mike, Rachel, Blaine and Kurt. Santan's parents are killed by werewolf hunters when she was just a pup and now she's seeking vengeance.

**Brittany:** 17 years old. Brittany's grand grandparents were killed by werewolfs and since then is Brittany's family hunting werewolfs but when she was little her mother was killed by werewolfs. Brittany was trained by her father how to kill and hunt a werewolf and she's not backing down.

**I hope you like my story and please review.**

**Warning: there may be some spelling mistakes since english isn't my first language.**

* * *

Jennifer POV.

My mum is driving me and my twin sister Marley to our new school. Marley is so excited to meet new people and joining the new cheerleader squad but I don't like it, I had to leave all my friends and my girlfriend.

Me and family just moved from Miami to Ohio, we just arrived yesterday but I already miss friends and my girlfriend Lucy.

"girls we are here" My mum said as she parked the car. I look outside the window and see the gigantic building "I am sure two will make lots of friends here" My said as Marley and me step out of the car.

"Okay, I will pick you two up, so have fun. You need to go to the principal office for your schedule. Oh and Jen, they have a glee club here maybe you can join." And with that my mum drives away.

"Come on let's rule this school." Marley said as we walk into the school.

Marley and me may look alike but we are so different, Marley is full of confidence and she was the must popular girl in our last school and I am th quiet and the shy one.

* * *

After a 10 minute search we finally found the principal office, we knock on the door and an Idian man in brown suit opens the door "A you must be Marley and Jennifer Diamond, please come in.

"Take a seat, I am principal Figgins" he said as he point to the 2 chairs in front of him.

We quickly sit down and he gives us our schedule "Do you have any idea which you want the join?" he asks.

Marley looks at me and then said "Well I like to join the cheerleading squad."

"That's a good choice, our cheerios are champions and they have won 6 nationals in a row trophies and the seventh is on his way. You first need to talk to the head cheerio miss Santana Lopez and when she approves you need to talk coach Sylvester. But I need to warn you cheerios practice is hard and 1 out of ten girl makes it to the squad and miss Lopez and coach Sylvester aren't the nicest persons here. Anyway what club do you like to join Jennifer" he said and I swear I could see Marley sink into her chair even more.

I swallow "I would like to join glee club."  
"Ah, ecxilent choice, the New Directions is full of talent and most of them are the nicest persons you will ever meet and the director Mr. Schuester is the nicest teacher here, glee club practices now so I will walk you there" principal Figgins said as he stand up and walk to the door.

"Marley would you please join glee club with me, please I don't know anybody and you are a really good singer" I beg my sister, she looks at me and nod.

* * *

After a 5 minute walk we finally arive at the choir room and principal Figgins walk in and after a minute he wave at us inside and he walk away.

Once Marley and I stepped inside, I can feel all the eyes on us and it make me nervous.

I look around and I see that two people doesn't look our way but I understand that becuase they are making out.

Then I see a beautiful blonde with ocean blue eyes but she looks sadly at the latina in the cheerleading uniform who's making out with the boy with the mohawk.

" Okay, Santana and Puck would you please stop making out and welcome our two newest members Marley and Jennifer Diamond. I am Mr. Schuester but you can call me Mr. Schue" the guy with curly hair said.

I am about to say something when the petit brunette walk up to us "Welkom to the New Directions, I am Rachel Barbra Berry. I am the leader of this club with Finn. I can't wait till you two are going to sing next week, if you want I can help you find a song and help you with your singing since I have perfect pitch and a wide vocal core. I think you two are perfect for singing in the background while I sing my solo at Regio-"

Rachel is interrupted by the latina "Rachel, would you please shut up. You're giving me a headache but I have to agree that they should sing in the background, I mean we already have 3 amazing voices here and if we are honest I they stand infront they will scare the judges away since they look like two sacks of potatoes. And if they can dance they can sway in the background since we have Mike and Pigtails. Now if you would like to excuse me, Q and me have a cheerio practice to run" Santana said as she and an another blond also in a cheerleading uniform stand up and walk away.

O MY GOD that girl is really mean. I look at Marley and I can see her looking at Santana with wide eyes.

"Thank you, Santana" Mr. Schue said as the bell rings.

* * *

3rd person POV.

It's the next day and Jennifer is running through the hall searching for her locker when she bumped into someone.

Jennifer quickly stands up and see she bumped into Brittany "O MY GODqu, I am so sorry, I didn't see you. I was searching for my locker. I am so stupid, I should have looked where I was going" Jennifer said as she grabbed Brittany's books of the ground.

Brittany stands up and put her glasses back on "Hey don't sweat it, I am Brittnay By the way."

"Hey I am Jennifer" Jennifer said shyly.

"I can help you find your locker since yours is next to mine and I was on my way to mine anyway" Brittany said as she read the paper with my locker number and combo.

"thanks" Jennifer said.

When they are almost there, they could see Santana, Puck, Quinn and Finn standing by Santana's locker so they start to walk a little slower until they arrive at their locker and Brittany points to Jennifer's locker. Quinn saw that "Hey, San look it's pigtail helping the newbie isn't that sweet."

All four of them laughed and Santana turns around to face Brittany and Jennifer "Hey, I hope you didn't forgot the feed her this morning, Pigtails".

And they burst out laughing again. Brittany looks at Santana the whole time and suddenly

Santana slams her locker close "Take a picture Pigtails, it last longer, see you in glee" and then the four of them walk towards the choir room.

"I don't like Santana very much, she's so mean and bitchy" Jennifer said quietly.

"You know, she wasn't always lik that, she used to be so much nicer to everybody especially me." Brittany said with a sad voice.

"How do you know" Jennifer said confused.

"She used to be my girlfriend but one day she broke up with me and she became this. Her eyes is what hurts me the most, they used to be so full of love and life but now they are empty and lifeless. It's like I look into the eyes of a stranger." Brittany said as she and Jennifer walk to the choir room too.

* * *

**I hope you like it. please review. so Jennifer is going to be the new best friend of Brittany. If you have any suggestion on how to make this story better please let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

The wolf and the hunter chapter 7.

Summary: **Santana and Brittany are best friends and they both have a secret. Santana is a werewolf and alfa of a pack and Brittany is a experienced werewolf hunter. Brittana**

**Santana:**17 years werewolf, alfa wolf of one of the last packs in Lima. She's a big black wolf and in her pack are: Puck,Quinn, Finn, Sam, Mike, Rachel, Blaine and Kurt. Santan's parents are killed by werewolf hunters when she was just a pup and now she's seeking vengeance.

**Brittany:** 17 years old. Brittany's grand grandparents were killed by werewolfs and since then is Brittany's family hunting werewolfs but when she was little her mother was killed by werewolfs. Brittany was trained by her father how to kill and hunt a werewolf and she's not backing down.

**I hope you like my story and please review.**

**Warning: there may be some spelling mistakes since english isn't my first language.**

Santana POV.

* * *

It's been two weeks since the new girls came to McKinley and Jennifer is Brittany's new best friend. I can't help but to feel a bit jealous. I miss Britt so much but I everytime I look at Britt all I can see is my mom in that tube dead. I know she doesn't deserve that I am such a big bitch towards her but I can't help it, everytime I try to have a word with her an insult leave my mouth without me realise it. Seeing Britt so happy with her new bff breaks my heart a little.

I am walking to the auditorium with my gitar, nobody except Quinn knows I can play it.

I start to play the song Britt and I used to sing with eachother.

**Santana:**

**Close your eyes **

**Let me tell you all the reasons why **

**Think you're one of a kind. **

**Here's to you **

**The one that always pulls us through **

**Always do what you got to do **

**You're one of a kind **

**Thank god you're mine. **

**Santana:**

**You're an angel dressed in armor **

**You're the fair in every fight **

**You're my life and my safe harbor **

**Where the sun sets every night **

**And if my love is blind **

**I don't want to see the light. **

**Santana:**

**It's your beauty that betrays you **

**Your smile gives you away. **

**Cause you're made of strength and mercy **

**And my soul is yours to save **

**I know this much is true **

**When my world was dark and blue **

**I know the only one who rescued me was you **

I almost stop playing and singing when I hear her voice .

* * *

Brittany POV.

"Hey Britt, are you ready to go shopping with me?" Jennifer said looking at me.

I smile at her "I just need to get my books. I will see you by your car okay."

Okay see you soon" Jennifer said as she walk away.

I am almost by my locker when I hear a gitar playing, but Artie and Puck are already home so I am curious who this is. I walk to the auditorium and open the door and there I see Santana siting on a chair playing the gitar and once I am inside I can hear her sing our song.

I didn't know that she can the play the gitar

For a few second I am taken away by her beautiful voice, it's so full of emotions.

I can help but to sing the next part.

**Brittany: Close your eyes **

**Let me tell you all the reasons why **

**You're never going to have to cry **

**Because you're one of a kind **

**Yeah, here's to you **

**The one that always pulls us through **

**You always do what you got to do, baby **

**Because you're one of a kind. **

Santana looks shocked for a few second when she hears my voice so she looks up and I finally see those beautiful brown eyes again, those I fell in lovewith. I walk down the steps while singing and I can help but to smile.

**Santana:When your love pours down on me **

**I know I'm finally free **

**So I tell you gratefully **

**Every single beat in my heart is yours to keep **

I finally reach Santana when she bells out the last note.

Santana looks down the whole time so I reach her chin with my finger and force her to look at me.

Oh her eyes, they are finally alive again.

**Santana and Brittany:**

**So close your eyes **

**Let me tell you all the reasons why, babe **

**You're never going to have to cry, baby **

**Because you're one of a kind **

**Yeah, here's to you **

**You're the one that always pulls us through **

**You always do what you got to do, babe **

**'Cause you're one of a kind. **

**Brittany and Santana:**

**You're the reason why I'm breathing. **

**With a little look my way **

**You're the reason that I'm feeling **

**It's finally safe to stay!**

Santana stops playing and a akward silence fall between us, none of us knows what to say or what to do so we just look at eachother.

A few minute later I can take it anymore so I break the silence "San, that was beautiful."  
Santana look down and doesn't say anything "San, I love you so much and this month is been killing me. And I had to see you make out with Puck all the time, it broke my heart. So please Santana I love you so much. Please say you still lo-" I am interrupted by Santana lips on mine.

I quickly kiss back and wrap my arms around her neck not wanting to this moment to end. It's been so long since her lips were on mine. I can smell her again, she still smell like vanilla.

Santana pulls back " I am so sorry Britt, I still love you with all my heart"  
I look at her confused, why is apologizing for that "Why are you apologizing for that? If your still love me why did you broke up with me in the first place. if you still love me we can be together again."

"I am so sorry Britt, but I can't" and with that she start to walk away.

"WHY CAN'T YOU, WHY DID YOU BROKE UP WITH ME" I shouted. Santana stand still , she never heard me yell before so I know it's because she's shocked.

"After you broke up with me, I lay awake every night thinking what I did wrong but I didn't do anything wrong. And then you and Puck, it killed me. And suddenly you were a bitch to me, slushied me and naming me names and I don't even know what I did wrong. So I have the right to know why you broke up with me" I said.

Santana turns her head to me and said "Because you're the cat and I am the mouse" and she walk away, leaving me confused behind.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter. Personally I don't like it very much but please review.**


End file.
